


i'm gonna love you just a little more baby

by chikoo



Series: minjoong a/b/o au! [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Sequel, Yeosang is tired, everyone's graduating:(, mentions of mpreg, mingi is still a chaotic science major, please this is so soft and cute, spoiler alert: mingi gets fucked in a skirt, this is basically all the smut and indulgent stuff i didn't add in the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: Wooyoung: listen mingi, omega to omegaWooyoung: on GOD we are going to get you your manOr,The sequel where Mingi still makes incredibly dumb decisions, aided by his well-meaning friends, and falls in love just a little more.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: minjoong a/b/o au! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645177
Comments: 38
Kudos: 479





	i'm gonna love you just a little more baby

**Author's Note:**

> HENLO EVERYONE THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE
> 
> You can read this fic as a stand-alone but i would still recommend reading the first part if you haven't already, bc it'll make a bit more sense!
> 
> please, this fic is so self-indulgent but i really wanted to write it bc of everyone who left such wonderful comments on the last one, it made me miss baby mingi:(( he's somehow even babier in this one phew. 
> 
> i hope you guys like this one! Big thank you to Alexia and my beloved egg anon for beta reading!

When Yeosang and Seonghwa announce that they’re going to mate _officially,_ during one of their weekly movie nights of all places, Mingi has the sinking realisation that all his friends are actual adults, soon to be working, mated, adults and _oh no_ , that means Mingi’s an adult too. 

The thought makes his stomach flip upside down and Mingi downs the bottle of alcohol in his hand hastily, wincing and spluttering when he realises he just downed beer,  _ ugh.  _

See? How is Mingi supposed to be an adult when he can’t even stand the taste of beer. Beer’s an adult drink, right? He can’t keep drinking Malibu and orange juice like he’s a barely legal high school student. 

He hears a high-pitched giggle and a hand reaches out to gently peel away the disgusting beer from Mingi’s hands. He turns around just as Hongjoong presses a light kiss to his cheek. 

“Baby, that’s my drink. Here, I made yours for you.” Hongjoong hands him a cup of his favourite, sickeningly sweet drink and Mingi feels all warm and fuzzy inside. He takes the cup and slouches down until his head is resting on Hongjoong’s shoulder, sighing when Hongjoong automatically reaches a hand up to play with Mingi’s hair. It’s almost enough to forget his anxiety-inducing revelation. And then Yeosang opens his mouth. 

“Mingi, hey, I wanted to talk to you actually.” Yeosang crouches down in front of them, wobbly. His cheeks are flaming red but he’s smiling wider than Mingi has ever seen so he just stretches a hand out to hold Yeosang’s hand, helping him balance and slump onto his haunches. Yeosang giggles, honest to God  _ giggles _ , and puts both his hands on Mingi’s shoulder. 

“Listen, Seonghwa asked me to move in with him and I think I’m going to do it!” 

Mingi knows he’s pouting before Yeosang’s even done speaking. Yeosang coos at Mingi’s crestfallen face and pats his cheeks. “Hey, I’m going to be at his place for the claiming anyways, with his rut and my heat, we’re going to be very occupied. Also when Hongjoong claims you, you’ll do the same. Speaking of, when are you guys planning on doing that, you’ve been dating for almost as long as me and Hwa have.” 

And suddenly, Mingi can’t really hear anything over the whooshing in his ears. He barely catches Hongjoong’s snarky reply, “ _ Not everyone moves as fast as you guys, Yeo”  _ and doesn’t say anything when Yeosang ruffles his hair and hops away, slinking up to Seonghwa and wrapping his arms around his waist. Mingi watches the two of them smile at each other, doting, Seonghwa leaning in to nuzzle against Yeosang’s neck, and he thinks, he really wants that, wants it with Hongjoong. 

But Hongjoong sits next to him and says nothing, starts up a conversation with Jongho like Yeosang hadn’t even said anything. He puts a hand on Mingi’s thigh and squeezes absently, the way he always does when he’s tipsy, tipsy enough to start scenting Mingi everywhere, one hand always firmly placed on some part of Mingi’s body. The effect on Mingi is Pavlovian by now, the familiar feeling of warm heat pooling in his stomach, the way his thighs begin to twitch, wetness between his legs. Hongjoong doesn’t look at him, but he runs his palm up a little higher, until his fingers are tapping Mingi’s inner thigh and  _ clenches _ , so hard Mingi knows it’ll leave a pink bruise. 

Mingi lets himself fall into that heady space where only Hongjoong exists, and thinks that for right now, this is enough. 

* * *

  
  
  


Unfortunately for Mingi, his one lone brain cell has a tendency to fixate on certain things, and he can’t stop thinking of being claimed by Hongjoong. 

It’s been three days and he really should be working on the multitude of job applications that are due very soon but instead he lounges around in bed, napping and dreaming of what it would feel like to mate with Hongjoong. Hongjoong’s got an apprenticeship now, he’s actually making  _ money,  _ he’s going to be a high-fashion designer somebody and Mingi will be the sexy trophy omega hanging on Hongjoong’s arm. They’d ride up to fashion shows, red carpets, Mingi wearing one of Hongjoong’s slinky outfits, and news outlets, social media will be raving about the adorable omega, twitter having a field day when Hongjoong scents Mingi brazenly in front of everyone, and oh my god they’ll live in a massive, artsy penthouse apartment, and maybe adopt a dog or two and then when they have kids, they’ll move-

Mingi’s brain comes to a screeching halt, cheeks flushing in embarrassment at how far he’d let his thoughts run. He flips over onto his stomach and groans into his pillow. He jolts when his cock brushes against the bed and flushes again when he realises he’s been half-hard and all because he was dreaming of being domestic with Hongjoong. His phone chirps and he blinks at it blearily, sitting up immediately when he sees Hongjoong’s name on the screen. 

**joongie🥺🍑💞: hey puppy, good morning! i’m going to be done with work around 7 today so i’ll bring fried chicken over?**

**You: !!!! yeth im love you**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: love you too baby, so much. reminding you to work on that app today! you told me its due in two days…**

**You: 😠😠😠**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: don't give me that face you know you gotta do it. i’ll reward you if you get it done👀**

**You: 👀👀 very tempting as always, but i can’t concentrate on it:(((**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: why?😟**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: is it bc of yeo and hwa? you were a little down after**

Goddamit Hongjoong knows him too well. 

**You: :(((((((((((((**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: he’s still your best friend sweetheart you’re not losing that**

**You: that’s not it…**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: then?**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: ahhh**

Mingi’s heart thuds. They’ve never really spoken about this before and he starts typing, trying to change the subject when Hongjoong replies. 

**joongie🥺🍑💞: you really want my bite that much huh? to have my claim on your body, flaunting it.**

Mingi almost moans out loud because fucking yes, he wants it. 

**You:** 😳😳😳

**joongie🥺🍑💞: i know you do my sweet boy. Not yet though.**

**You: why???????? alpha please🥺**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: no, trust me, we’ll talk about this later.**

**You: fine:( im sorry:(**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: nothing to be sorry about pup.**

**You: okey. do you still like me? like** **_like_ ** **me?😣**

**Joongie🥺🍑💞: mingi we’ve been dating for a year.**

**You: i know i know but im gonna ask even when we get married, and when we live in a big suburban house with two kids, ill be like, do you like me tho🥺**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: wow we’re jumping a lot of fences here. i'll still say yes, i love you. also kids?😳**

**You: you fuck me raw all the time, what if im pregnant**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: oh my god. you’re not pregnant, we always use protection during your heats. and is this a kink i should know about?**

**You: its a kink i know YOU have dont lie to me mr. “i love seeing your tummy swell up with my come”**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: …..**

**joongie🥺🍑💞: i've always wanted three kids actually.**

**You: ☺️☺️☺️🤰🏻🤰🏻🤰🏻**

When Hongjoong comes over, all thoughts of having a proper conversation disappear. They’re alone in Mingi’s flat, Yeosang stays over at Seonghwa’s almost every night. And as much as Mingi misses him, it means Hongjoong can stay the night much more often. They eat, Hongjoong doting on Mingi when he gets sauce smeared all over his mouth, watch something dumb and then Hongjoong takes him to bed, fucking Mingi so hard into the mattress he cries. He cries again when Hongjoong pushes a buttplug into him and mouths at his cock slowly, languidly, until Mingi’s writhing uncontrollably. He falls asleep with Hongjoong’s small frame splayed over his chest, breathing in the alpha’s sweet, spicy scent, his pink hair tickling Mingi’s nose. 

* * *

  
  


“Hongjoong asked Seonghwa if omegas can conceive outside their heats. Why are you and your alpha so dumb?”

Mingi rolls his eyes at Yeosang. They’re sitting in the little hipster cafe near campus, Yeosang wearing a shirt with the lowest neckline ever in an attempt to show off the nasty looking claiming marks all over his neck. He looks like he’s been mauled but he looks so pleased about it, smiling at everyone who passes by them, glancing at Yeosang’s neck. 

“Was Seonghwa trying to kill you? You look like you’ve been attacked.”

Yeosang huffs and gives Mingi one of his patented,  _ don’t be absurd  _ looks. “ _ No, _ we just got a little carried away that’s all. Don’t worry, he looks worse,” he says, eyes glinting, and Mingi shudders. “Anyways, don’t ignore me, why is Hongjoong so worried he’s knocked you up? He does know how omegas work right?”

Mingi sighs, picking at his triple chocolate muffin with a fork. “Yeah, he’s not stupid. I made a dumb joke, and I might have spooked him out.” 

Yeosang hums, eyes boring into Mingi.

“Hey, if this is about what I said the other day, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you guys, if that’s caused friction between you two-”

“No, oh my god, don’t worry about it. I mean, we were bound to have that conversation soon. It’s just, we hadn’t exactly spoken about it and I thought we were both on the same page but he was like no, not yet when I brought it up and I’m  _ so  _ confused now.” Mingi says it all in a rush and realises just how much this was bothering him. 

“You need to talk to him about it, like, ask him why, figure out if it’s something that both of you want. He probably has his reasons. They’re probably really dumb.” 

“D-do you think he doesn’t want to mate with me?” It hurts to ask something like that. The idea should be inconceivable but a part of Mingi’s scared, wonders if maybe, this isn’t something Hongjoong really wants after all. 

“I can’t give you an answer Mingi, you need to  _ talk  _ to him. But I will say I doubt that’s the case, Hongjoong is head over heels in love with you, I really don’t think he wouldn’t want you to be his mate. It’s just, it’s a big decision to make and it’s okay to take your time with it.” Yeosang reaches across the table to rub his knuckles against Mingi’s in that way he used to do when they were kids and he wasn’t really sure how to console a loud, crying five-year-old Mingi. 

“Yeah,” Mingi says with a whole lot of feeling and stuffs the horrifyingly sweet muffin into his mouth. 

“Good. Now I need to tell you about how it actually happened, Seonghwa during his rut is  _ insane _ , I may not look like it but my ass hurts so bad right now oh my god, there are bite marks all over-”

“Please, can you not! Can I just eat my damn muffin in peace!” 

* * *

  
  
  


**To: i am once again asking you to stop making more gcs**

**chibi#1: MINGI’S HAVING A BABY**

**chibi#2: WHAT**

**chibi#1: WHY ARE YOU YELLING IM SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU**

**chibi#2: BC MINGI CANT HAVE A BABY** **_HES_ ** **A BABY**

**literallyagoldenretriever: ????? i second this but also if mingi and hongjoong have a baby that would be so cute:((**

**tolbaby: IM NOT PREGNANT YEOSANG SEONGHWA WHICH ONE OF TOLD WOOYOUNG**

**theonlyonewithbraincells2.0: seonghwa, he told jongho and then jongho told wooyoung and wooyoung has now told the entire gc**

**irlrenaissancepainting: im sorry!! I just told jongho that joong was asking me dumbass questions i promise**

**fruitninja: i don’t hide anything from wooyoung, he gives me one look and suddenly knows all my secrets, don’t blame it on the youngest here. also hongjoong please this is basic sex ed, omegas can only concieve during a heat, i worry about you guys.**

**chibi#1: aw jongho**

**effietrinket: uh……..**

**tolbaby: this is literally all your fault hongjoong**

**effietrinket: i was just double checking!!! and hwa you’re supposed to be my best friend, bro why**

**chibi#1: yeah bro why would you do that bro**

**irlrenaissancepainting: stop asking me stupid questions and read a biology textbook once in a while see this is why i can’t stand art majors**

**effietrinket: you literally graduated with a bachelors in history,,,,**

**irlrenaissancepainting: it’s not the same**

**theonlyonewithbraincells2.0: anyways now everyone knows mingi likes it bareback**

**chibi#2: BAHAHAHAHAH**

**chibi#1: okay but i knew this already, this is old news, i want new content**

**tolbaby: ,,,, why do you know this**

**chibi#1: i walked in on y’all having sex in hongjoong’s living room once and stayed long enough to know there were no condoms involved**

**literallyagoldenretriever: PLEASE WOOYOUNG WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU**

**chibi#1: I WASNT THERE LONG IT WAS LIKE A FEW SECONDS I JUST SAW HONGJOONG NUT THAT’S IT**

**effietrinket: for fuck’s sake we can’t have anything in this house**

**chibi#2: please dont kill my boyfriend his ass is too fat he doesn’t deserve to die**

**chibi#1: 🥺🥺🍑🍑**

**literallyagoldenretriever: okay anyways guys:(((**

**literallyagoldenretriever: this is making me realise we haven’t been active here in so long, we’ve all been so busy and i miss yall:((**

**tolbaby: i miss you guys too🥺**

**chibi#1: actually on that note, the reason why i was gonna text yall in the first place**

**chibi#1: i got the internship at that bougie ass firm!!! we✈️capitalist slave but at least ill be able to take san (and maybe you guys) on yacht holidays someday PHEW**

**tolbaby: YAYY WOOYOUNG**

**effietrinket: well done wooyoung!!**

**fruitninja: YEET CONGRATULATIONS**

**chibi#1: soo in my honour and also in honour of mingi not being pregnant come over to my place this weekend, im throwin a small party🥳**

**tolbaby: istg ugh yes i will come but only if you stop making the baby jokes**

**chibi#1: never im simply BURSTING with jokes**

**effietrinket: shush everyone, stop being mean to mingi. also what is my nickname? who’s effie trinket??**

**_several people are typing…_ **

* * *

**To: nothing to see here**

**Wooyoung: okay SO**

**Yeosang: oh god please**

**Wooyoung: you don’t even know what i was going to say:((**

**Yeosang: 100 bucks it’s a plan to get Hongjoong to impregnate Mingi**

**Wooyoung: HAH NO its very close tho damn i would have lost the 100 bucks i dont have**

**Mingi: guys…..**

**Wooyoung: listen mingi, omega to omega**

**Wooyoung: on GOD we are going to get you your man**

**Mingi: ???**

**Wooyoung: Jongho told me Seonghwa told him that Hongjoong was talking about how you asked him to claim you**

**Mingi: omgggggg this is so EMBARRASSING**

**Wooyoung: NO DW ITS GOOD, joong basically said he’s ready and he wants to but he’s scared cause like he broke and he hasn’t even moved out of san’s and his flat yet and he doesn’t know what to offer you**

**Mingi: :(((((( he’s so dumb!!**

**Yeosang: he really is, it’s not like hwa had an amazing job or smth before he asked me, i trust him and want to be with him. and mingi you gotta tell hongjoong the same.**

**Wooyoung: OR and here’s the part where it gets sexy;)**

**Yeosang: istg**

**Wooyoung: San and I think you should seduce Hongjoong until he literally goes into rut and claims you like an ANIMAL**

**Yeosang: okay first of all, what the fuck.**

**Mingi: …. ngl that does sound hot**

**Yeosang: !!! how is he going to go into rut that’s not how it works!!!**

**Mingi: my heat’s coming up in like a week and i know he’s due his rut really soon, it happened around may/early june last year too.**

**Wooyoung: it’s still so infuriating that alphas get ruts ONCE A YEAR WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT**

**Mingi: god i know!! I have to deal with heats once a month or more if my body decides to fuck shit up!!**

**Yeosang: okay stop going off topic, even if you manage to “seduce” hongjoong, you still need to talk to him mingi, am i the only one here who knows how to communicate like a normal person!!!**

**Mingi: yeo i’ve literally seen you and seonghwa yip at each other like y’all are furries dont talk to me about communication**

**Yeosang:... fair enough**

* * *

  
  


And so commences Wooyoung and San’s Fantabulous Absolutely Fool-Proof Plan to Get Hongjoong and Mingi Mated Happily Ever After. Mingi knows the mature thing would be to sit Hongjoong down and talk about their future candidly. But Mingi’s stressed, sending in application after application and hearing nothing back, graduating in a month and he just wants to do something  _ fun.  _ In any case, if it doesn’t work, at least he’ll be getting dicked down much more often. 

The plan goes like this: Mingi has to pull out all the stops for the next few days, anything to make Hongjoong really lose control and if that doesn’t work, the final plan of action will take place at Wooyoung’s party. Mingi needs to get Hongjoong jealous, (“like so jealous he almost fucks you in front of everyone!” “Wooyoung, your voyeurism kink is showing.”)

It’s a little daunting. Okay, it’s a lot daunting. Usually, Mingi doesn’t really need to  _ do  _ anything to impress Hongjoong; it’s one of the things he appreciates the most about him. Mingi could look close to death, hair unwashed, skin breaking out and Hongjoong would still take his face in his hands and leave kisses all over, still look at him like he’s hung the moon. 

Hongjoong always makes him feel so desired and it spoils Mingi so much, he has no idea how to put effort into looking good, looking  _ sexy.  _

But he tries his best, orders a couple of really skimpy, silky panties, booty shorts, even a jewelled butt plug and when they arrive, he stares at them with a muddling mix of fear and excitement. He’s never worn things like this before but there’s something about the fabric of the red panties, so soft against his skin that makes arousal stir in his stomach. He can’t wait to wear this for Hongjoong. 

But things don’t work out as planned. Hongjoong messages him on Monday morning with a sad face and a forlorn,  _ baby im so sorry, might not be able to see you much this week, im helping out with my mentor’s show and will have to work really late in the night. just for this week tho, i’ll make it up to you!  _

Mingi stares at the message on his screen and then at the booty shorts he’d been trying on, twisting a bit to see the obnoxious ‘EAT MY ASS’ printed at the back, and sighs. 

He barely sees Hongjoong that week, except for a very brief lunch date that Hongjoong had to cut short because his mentor called him and screamed into the phone with a thick french accent, yelling at Hongjoong about ‘prints’ or something of the sort. Mingi’s little foray into the fashion industry had come to an end right after that show a year ago; as much as he’d liked it, he’s not as thick-skinned as Hongjoong is, knows he would tear up the second someone raised their voice around him, he’s going to stick to trying to find a nice, stable job with his science degree, thank you very much. 

His week is boring and far too long. He finishes all his applications, sends them in and prays to whatever’s listening out there that he’ll hear something back. Otherwise, he truly is going to end up as Hongjoong’s trophy omega. The tiny, lazy, incredibly horny part of him whispers that it’s not such a bad idea but Mingi squashes that down and thinks of how powerful they would be if  _ both _ of them were earning money and being successful. 

Thinking of Hongjoong makes Mingi’s brain turn into a swirling pot of anxiety, arousal and excitement. He misses him, terribly. It makes him feel a little pathetic, like he can’t go a day without seeing his alpha and he spends a lot of time lounging around in his living room, curling a blanket around himself and clutching a thick, soft plushie, watching Japanese cooking videos on youtube like it’s going to make him stop thinking of the alpha. When he realises that he’s somehow managed to surround himself with an assortment of pillows and plushies and various hoodies Hongjoong’s left at his house, he makes a small, aborted noise. 

He’s fucking nesting because all his pining has literally sent him into preheat. He groans and gingerly texts out a short message to the group chat, throwing his phone to the ground and snuggling under a large Moomin plushie. 

Not even an hour later, Yeosang barges into the flat, the rest of his friends, barring Hongjoong and Seonghwa, in tow. Mingi winces at the sudden influx of raised voices but then perks up at the smell of warm, sweet pastries. He looks up and sees Yunho brandishing a bag of the divine smelling food and makes grabby hands at it, throwing in a pout for extra effect. Yunho huffs, takes his shoes off at the door, and makes his way to the tiny nest Mingi’s precariously made, stepping in carefully and sitting down with his legs folded. Mingi scrambles into his lap, stealing the bag of pastries and relaxing, biting into a jam-filled pastry behind Yunho’s head, white sugar dust falling all over Yunho’s back. 

“This is a new shirt, Mingi,” Yunho whines, patting Mingi’s butt lightly. 

“Is ogay, you lub me,” Mingi replies eloquently between bites. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung vanish into the bedrooms and come out holding an armful of pillows and clothes, adding to the nest and then weaselling their way in when they’re done, pulling at San and Jongho until they’re all sitting in a mildly uncomfortable, haphazard pile. Mingi takes a deep breath in, breathing in Yunho’s calming alpha scent, the familiar scents of his packmates and feels at ease for the first time all week. 

“Seonghwa says he’s sorry he couldn’t make it, he doesn’t get off work till 6. Not sure why Jongho’s here, I know for a fact you have a class right now you irresponsible young man,” Yeosang murmurs, pulling at Yunho’s legs until they’re spread out in front of him and Yeosang can rest his head on them, ignoring Yunho’s indignant little “ _ Am I a chair?? _ ”. 

Jongho’s eyes widen comically. “Of course I’m going to be here for my friend when he’s in distress. Not because I haven’t done my readings and I’m shit-scared of the lecturer, of course not.” 

Yeosang huffs and fixes his razor-sharp attention on Mingi who gulps down his pastry hastily. 

“So, I take it Wooyoung’s extraordinary plan didn’t work considering how you’re wallowing in preheat right now?”

“Hey, don’t shit on the mastermind!”

“No,  _ of course,  _ it didn’t. Hongjoong’s working on a show, I’ve only seen him once this whole week and it’s already Friday. I didn’t go into preheat because of that, shut up.” 

“I never said you were in preheat because Hongjoong’s not here, you just said it yourself, wow.” 

“ _ Shut up. _ ” 

San wiggles his butt, and looks at Mingi with wide eyes. 

“Wait, Mingi, Woo’s party is tomorrow, I know Hongjoong’s coming, he texted Wooyoung confirming. Why don’t you go all out tomorrow night? Dress up, do the whole make-him-jealous stint, and see how it goes?” 

Mingi pauses, mid-way through his second pastry. This one is filled with custard cream and tastes like heaven. He pats Yunho’s back absently in thanks for the sweets, and thinks. He could, if he drinks enough alcohol to quell his inhibitions beforehand, wear the lingerie underneath his clothes. Maybe even the  _ plug.  _ He thinks of Hongjoong peeling his clothes off him, the surprise and hunger on his face when he finds what Mingi’s wearing underneath, the way he’d grab at Mingi’s asscheeks when he sees the little, jewelled plug sitting snug in his hole-

“Can you please stop thinking sexy thoughts when you’re sitting on my lap?” 

Mingi flushes and pulls away a little to flash Yunho a sheepish smile. Then he looks towards Wooyoung and San, who are already grinning at him like a pair of hungry hyenas, and he nods his head slowly. 

Jongho hums and picks up a panda plushie, looking at it dubiously. “This is either going to be great or end up a hot mess. And I don’t mean the sexy kind of hot, sorry Mingi.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Mingi spends the whole of Saturday trying on the panties, staring at himself in the mirror and then removing them, making high-pitched nervous noises throughout. It’s really nothing special, maybe Mingi should have brought something sexier, these are just simple pink panties with a little bow at the front. Okay, maybe, they’re really cute but Mingi isn’t sure if they look cute on  _ him.  _ Maybe he should have bought like a harness or something. That’s sexy right? He imagines himself wearing a complex leather harness with buckles and shudders violently. He’ll stick to the panties. 

Mingi has so much time the whole day, he doesn’t know what to do with it, too much anxious, jittery energy making it impossible to do anything productive. So instead, he decides to try to relax, taking a luxurious bubble bath, even shaving his legs meticulously because he likes the smoothness during his heat and rubbing sweet-smelling oils all over his skin until he’s reeking like a damn spa. It doesn’t help at all because it’s nearing nighttime and Mingi’s still staring at his cupboard in horror, because why doesn’t he have any sexy outfits??? His phone beeps and he glances at it and immediately makes a garbled, warbling sound in panic.

**joongie🥺🍑💞: hey sweetheart, ill see you tonight! missed my baby so much can’t wait to see you soon🥰**

Suddenly, he hears the door open and yells in surprise. A mirrored shriek follows, the sound of a large thump accompanying it. Yeosang walks into his bedroom, rubbing at his head, glaring at Mingi but before he can say another word, Mingi gives him the saddest, most pathetic look he can muster. 

“Yeo,  _ help me. _ ” 

And Yeosang sighs, taking his jacket off and rolling his sleeves up with a determined, “Okay, let’s do this.” 

Yeosang flutters around the room like a tiny, intimidating pixie, pulling out Mingi’s clothes, and  _ humphing  _ or  _ aahing  _ at each piece of clothing. Finally, he shoves a thin, pink, v-necked sweater at Mingi who pulls it on with ease. It’s a little large on him, the sleeves falling to his fingertips. Then Yeosang rushes out of the room and comes back with something in his hands that makes Mingi recoil, face flaming red. 

“Yeosang, no.”

“Yeosang, yes. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to but just try it on Mingi, it’s cute as hell, it’s my favourite item of clothing. And the tights will fit you, they’re stretchy.” 

Mingi holds the white clothes gingerly and rushes to the bathroom to put them on. Yeosang’s given him a skirt, a cute, pleated white skirt and a pair of white fishnets. Yeosang is completely out of his mind because there’s no way this is going to look good on Mingi, he’s too big to be cute, no way-

_ Oh.  _

He stares, gaping, at the way the skirt falls on his thighs, how lean his legs look with the fishnets on. He rubs his calves together, liking the texture of the fishnets on his skin and tries tucking the pink sweater into the skirt. It looks- it looks good. Really good. His waist looks tiny, the sweater hanging loose around his shoulders so that his clavicles are visible. The skirt is not too short but Mingi knows if he bends over, the bottom of his ass will be visible. 

He looks at himself in the mirror, at how  _ dainty  _ he looks despite all his big muscles, despite the breadth of his shoulders, and he takes a shaky breath in. 

When he walks out, Yeosang whistles, beaming at Mingi. 

“Look at you, oh my god! Look at your thighs, you look like a wet dream, Mingi,” he drawls, coming around to fix Mingi’s sweater, pull the skirt up a little. Mingi flushes, fidgeting with the edge of his sleeves. 

“I don’t know if I can wear this in public, Yeo, I’ve never worn something like this before, I don’t want to wear it on the bus, oh my  _ god- _ ”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay bub, you don’t have to wear it, I’ll just give you a pair of white jeans, that’ll still be cute. If you do want to wear this though, put a coat on and take it off when we reach Wooyoung’s. It’s up to you, you don’t have to wear anything that makes you uncomfortable. I just want you to know, you look amazing Mingi, the skirt suits you ridiculously well.” 

He can feel himself begin to sweat. He smooths his palms on the skirt, pulls at the sweater a little and thinks of how small, how  _ pretty  _ he feels wearing this. And despite the way his hands shake, he really wants to dress up, really wants to revel in this feeling, if only just this once. 

He nods at Yeosang and murmurs a small affirmative. 

Yeosang claps his hands with glee and flurries around Mingi in a daze, putting on glittery makeup for him and then vanishing into his own room to change, coming out wearing leather pants and a tight crop tight, makeup sleek and dark. He’s wearing heeled boots that make a click-clacking sound and Mingi knows Seonghwa’s going to pass the fuck out when he sees him. 

“Okay, you ready to go?” Mingi nods, pulling on a pair of white sneakers and taking one last look in the mirror, liking the glittery pink eyeshadow Yeosang dabbed on his eyelids, the sheen of gloss on his lips. Yeosang pops up beside him, checking himself out and Mingi almost laughs at how drastically different they look. Yeosang squints at him in confusion and then looks at their reflections and guffaws. 

“We literally look like Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, this is ridiculous. Okay, we’re ready, let’s go!” 

Mingi follows Yeosang, wrapping a coat around himself, but stops short at the doorway. 

“Wait, gimme one sec!” 

He rushes back to the bathroom and picks up the panties he’d left on the counter. With a rush of adrenaline, he shoves the fishnets off, putting on the panties, and pulls the tights on again. The jeweled butt plug winks at him on the counter but there’s no time to finger himself open right now, that’ll be used some other time. Before he can lose his courage, he rushes back out, and ushers a confused Yeosang out of the door, heart thudding loudly. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Holy. Fuck.” 

Wooyoung stands at his door and stares at Mingi in awe, mouth dropped wide open. He draws his eyes along Mingi’s body, nostrils flaring when he reaches the skirt. He looks up and smiles so wide Mingi’s scared his jaw is going to unhinge. 

“Mingi. You’ve outdone yourself. If this doesn’t make Hongjoong cream his pants, I don’t know what will. Fuck, I think I have a boner.” 

Yeosang shudders beside him, ignoring the leer Wooyoung sends his way. He pushes past Wooyoung and pulls Mingi with him, shoving their coats into Wooyoung’s hands. The party’s already in full-swing, and there are more people than Mingi had expected, people he doesn’t really recognise. The music is loud and pounding and the sounds of people yelling and laughing make his hands shake just a little. He pulls at his skirt, stomach clenching. 

“Mingi, here, let me make you a drink- oh my god.” Yunho waves him over and then stops short, staring at Mingi wide-eyed. Mingi walks briskly towards him and hides behind him, gripping Yunho’s hand tight. Yunho, bless his soul, seems to understand that Mingi’s anxiety is through the roof, and takes him to the kitchen, where no one is lingering. 

“Hey, Mingi you look amazing, holy shit. Like, really really good!” Yunho gushes, giving him a short hug. 

“Thank you, I feel like a clown right now.” 

Yunho tuts and moves away to pour alcohol and coke in a cup, handing it to Mingi.

“Here, have something to drink, you’ll feel a lot better. Trust me, you look really fucking good. Hongjoong’s not here yet but I can’t wait to see his reaction when he sees you,” he says, smirking. 

Mingi takes big gulps of the drink, waving at Yunho when he moves away to talk to someone else. His friends come in and gush about how good he looks, and slowly, as the alcohol warms up his insides, Mingi starts believing them. He’s a lot more aware of how good the fabric feels on his body, the pull of the fishnets, and the delicious way the panties strain against the head of his cock. If he’s not careful he’s going to be walking around the party with a semi. 

The drunker he gets, the less he worries about that. He walks around with ease, feeling really cute in his outfit and makes his friends dance with him, liking the way people look him up and down. He has the intoxicating feeling of being stared at, as if someone’s focusing all their attention on him. It makes his skin tingle, makes him feel desirable and he revels in it. When he catches the familiar scent of cinnamon in the air, he whirls around and finds Hongjoong sitting on the couch, nursing a drink, eyes fixed on Mingi. He’s not sure when Hongjoong got here, how long he’s been watching Mingi but the thought of it makes him feel hot, and he knows there’s slick pooling in his panties already. 

He runs up to the alpha and stops short in front of him. Hongjoong’s sitting with one leg crossed over, dressed in a turtleneck and trousers, hair slicked back. His fancy, shiny dress shoes dig into Mingi’s knee but Mingi doesn’t move, just waits. Finally Hongjoong sets his drink down and reaches out, brushing his fingers against the fishnets, pulling at them absently. Mingi feels a little lightheaded, so utterly focused on Hongjoong and his fingers on his body. Hongjoong moves his hand around Mingi’s thigh and up his skirt, cupping a palm right below his ass, fingers clenching the inside of his thigh. At that, Mingi can’t hold back anymore, and he lets out a soft keening noise. 

Hongjoong’s eyes flick up towards him, an eyebrow raised. He looks so sleek and put together and Mingi feels like a drowning mess. Hongjoong pulls him, pulls at his thighs until Mingi’s sitting on his lap. Mingi drapes his arms over Hongjoong’s shoulders and slumps against him, heat pooling low in his groin at the languid way Hongjoong massages his thighs. Hongjoong pushes his face into Mingi’s neck and nuzzles him, leaving feather-light kisses on the sensitive skin. 

“Oh, my sweet boy. Look at you, all dressed up, you look gorgeous. Missed you so much my love,” Hongjoong breathes into his neck and Mingi hums, feels giddy with happiness, the snug, warm feeling of coming home. Hongjoong tightens his grip on Mingi’s thighs, nails digging into the skin and Mingi gasps. 

“It’s taking all my self-control not to fuck you just like this, flip that skirt up and bend you over. You knew exactly what you were doing when you wore this, didn’t you baby?” 

Mingi shivers, head swimming. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or just Hongjoong’s scent, Hongjoong’s voice, everything, making him feel like this. He pouts and murmurs something about Yeosang petulantly. Hongjoong chuckles into his ear. 

“Well, then Yeosang knew exactly what he was doing when he made you wear this. I-Fuck, I don’t have any words, you look so fucking good, I can’t believe it. Smell so good too, Mingi, god I just wanna touch you all over,” he murmurs, palms travelling up and up until they’re squeezing at Mingi’s ass. Mingi should feel ashamed, should stop him from touching him so brazenly in public. 

But he likes it, wants Hongjoong to show everyone who Mingi belongs to, wants to be presented to everyone here as  _ Hongjoong’s omega.  _ Absently, he realises that he’s probably very close to his heat if he’s so far gone, probably even _ in _ heat. He feels like he’s being devoured by Hongjoong’s scent, his touch. 

He’s vaguely aware of familiar scents appearing around them, the feeling of the couch dipping with added weight and when someone smacks Mingi’s ass, he jolts and whimpers, realising that half his ass is on display. The thought makes him so wet, he’s sure his slick is staining Hongjoong’s trousers. Mingi recognises the woodsy scent as Jongho’s and whimpers again when Jongho’s palm smacks him, whining when he chuckles. A hand smoothes down his back, brushing against the top of his ass and Mingi breathes lungfuls of Seonghwa’s sweet, calming scent, pushing into his touch. 

He feels doted on, loves the feel of their hands on him, the casual way they’re fondling him. He can hear them talking to Hongjoong, as if Mingi isn’t even there at all and he lets himself sink. He can’t hear much, just the muted sounds of the party, Hongjoong’s body warm against his, his hands searing into Mingi’s skin like a brand-

“Sweetheart? It’s time to go now.” And Mingi whines loudly, in protest. They can’t go now! Mingi still has to make Hongjoong jealous, because then how is Hongjoong going to mate him, how is he going to claim him! Suddenly, Hongjoong’s hands on him vanish and immediately Mingi feels cold. He groans, swatting at Hongjoong but he feels weak, like he’s trying to move through water, can barely open his eyes, vision blurry. He feels himself being lifted, can hear snatches of conversation and he frowns-

“Hongjoong, it’s our fault, we told him-”

“Talk to him-”

“Don’t be upset-”

Hongjoong’s upset? Why? Because of Mingi?  _ Oh.  _ Slowly, Mingi feels a little more aware, as if ice cold water has been poured over his head. When he feels vaguely clear-headed, he realises they’re in a car, a taxi, Hongjoong next to him, looking out of the window. Mingi’s limbs feel so heavy and all he wants to do is curl up next to Hongjoong. But Hongjoong doesn’t even look at him when he calls out for him. Just places a placating hand on Mingi’s thigh. It’s grounding, makes him feel less jittery, but he can’t understand why Hongjoong’s mouth is pulled down, why he stares in the other direction with a little furrow between his brows. 

When they reach Hongjoong’s place, Hongjoong still hasn’t said a word to Mingi. He just holds Mingi’s sweaty palm in his and searches for his keys with the other. Mingi feels panic bubbling up in him like an overflowing bottle of soda. 

“Joong- Hongjoong.” His voice sounds tinny and whiny and Mingi hates it, hates that he’s always so desperate for Hongjoong’s attention. But he can’t help it, he just-just wants Hongjoong to look at him, to hold him. Hongjoong stops fumbling around for his keys and turns to face Mingi, that strange expression pulling at his face. Mingi doesn’t think, just rushes forward, backs Hongjoong against the door and presses his mouth against his roughly. 

For a moment, it feels like Hongjoong isn’t going to reciprocate. Then he moves, twirling his arms around Mingi’s waist, licking into Mingi’s mouth and biting harshly at his lips. It feels frantic, the way Hongjoong’s fingers bunch into Mingi’s sweater, the way he pulls away to press little bites along his jaw and neck. Mingi can’t help but feel like it feels almost angry. Mingi’s head feels all syrupy again but it’s too much, the feeling overwhelming, the need to please Hongjoong, to make him not be angry. 

He pulls away from Hongjoong and falls to his knees, fingers scrambling at Hongjoong’s trousers, wanting to make him feel good, wanting to-

“Mingi, wait, stop, not here-”

He ignores Hongjoong, pulls down the zipper of his pants, and starts fondling at his cock when Hongjoong’s hands grab his in a vice grip, shoving them away. 

“I said stop Mingi.” There’s a command in his voice, an Alpha command Mingi’s only rarely heard him use. It makes Mingi cower, shake in the realisation that he’s disappointed Hongjoong enough to make him use an Alpha command. His vision blurs, tears beginning to pool in his eyes and he feels so fucking pathetic, of course Hongjoong would never want to mate with someone like him. 

But Hongjoong says nothing. Drags Mingi up till he’s standing, presses a soft, lingering kiss to the apple of Mingi’s cheek and opens the door, ushering him inside. He takes Mingi’s coat and hangs it, helping Mingi remove his shoes. Then he pushes at his back lightly, with a short, “Go sit,” gesturing to the dining table. 

Mingi sits. And waits, watching Hongjoong move around the kitchen, fill up a glass of water and down it. Watches Hongjoong grip the kitchen counter tight, breathing heavily. Hongjoong’s scent is strong, so strong it’s all Mingi can smell but what he had thought was the scent of anger is something else entirely. Hongjoong- Hongjoong smells  _ aroused.  _

“I-I’m very sorry for treating you like that, for, for using the command. It’s just, I think I’m going into rut and it is taking everything in me to have this conversation right now and not fuck you over the kitchen table.”

_ What.  _ “Wait, you-you’re not angry with me? I thought you..” His voice trails off, and Hongjoong turns around, an exasperated smile on his face. He comes around to sit opposite Mingi and takes one of Mingi’s hands in his own. 

“See, this is exactly why we need to have this conversation before the both of us are too far gone,” he says, chuckling a little. “Mingi, I’m not angry at you at all, I-I’m angry at myself for making you feel as if I didn’t want to claim you, as if you aren’t the only one for me. I hate that I made you feel as if you had to impress me in order to get me to claim you, fuck, you never have to do that Mingi, I love you no matter what and I want to claim you more than anything else in the world, I wish I’d said that-”

“Then why did you tell me to wait? You didn’t- you didn’t even tell me why and it just felt like you weren’t sure and I’m-I’m sorry I started feeling so insecure, even though I knew that I should trust you, I should have talked to you.” Mingi feels dumb as hell and he pouts at the table, not looking at Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong caresses Mingi’s fingers and brings them up to his lips. 

“I was sure, I was just scared at first. I want to be able to take care of you, even though I know you can take care of yourself, I just- I want to feel like I’m worthy of being your mate. You’re incredible Mingi, and I want to treat you the way you deserve. I thought that meant I’d need to be more successful or have a fancy house or something, but I realised that you always make me feel like I’m good enough and you trust me so much and I need to respect that. So, I was going to wait, talk to you about it and do it a little traditionally, during my rut. But I guess I didn’t anticipate you going into heat so soon and triggering my rut as well.”

Hongjoong has a familiar, lopsided smile on his face, the one that always takes Mingi’s breath away. Mingi jumps out of his seat and wraps himself around Hongjoong, straddling his lap. He presses a kiss to Hongjoong’s hair, peppers feather light kisses all over Hongjoong’s face until the alpha starts giggling, hugging Mingi so tight he almost can’t breathe. 

“I love you- so so much Hongjoong. I’m sorry I don’t say it enough, or-or say it in the right way. You always make me feel so good, so loved and I feel like I ask for too much, like I’m too much to deal with-”

“ _ Never.  _ I’m going to keep spoiling you, keep doting on you until you realise that you’re not too much baby. Never for me, for any of us. I promise you,” Hongjoong whispers, staring at Mingi so solemnly, he shivers. 

He leans down slowly and Hongjoong meets him halfway for a gentle kiss. It’s warm and yearning and full of want. He pushes into it a little, urging at Hongjoong to kiss him harder and sighs when Hongjoong complies, swiping at Mingi’s tongue with his own, grabbing Mingi’s cheeks hard. 

They kiss for what feels like forever, lazy and floating, until Mingi starts grinding into Hongjoong’s thigh slowly, whining when Hongjoong trails a hand down to swat at Mingi’s ass, sharp. Suddenly, everything feels fiery, like his body’s burning up. Mingi scrambles to take his sweater off, leaning back in to Hongjoong’s mouth. He grinds down faster, almost humping Hongjoong’s leg, groaning when Hongjoong bites at his clavicle, hands squeezing his ass. 

Mingi’s orgasm takes him by surprise and he yells at the sudden swell of pleasure, jerking on Hongjoong’s lap, pressing his cock to Hongjoong’s thigh until it begins to feel sensitive. Hongjoong laughs, spanks Mingi once, twice, thrice until Mingi’s eyes glaze over with tears. Then he pushes Mingi lightly, urging him to stand up, and Mingi follows, legs still shaking, body light. Mingi looks down at Hongjoong and gasps, face burning so much he’s sure he’s bright red. 

Hongjoong’s trousers are wet like Mingi’s slick has stained them thoroughly. Hongjoong grins, a dangerous glint in his eyes and Mingi trembles. Hongjoong reaches out to swipe his fingers against Mingi’s inner thighs, collecting the slick pooling there and holds Mingi’s eyes when he sucks at his fingers, smiling devilishly when Mingi whines in protest. 

“This all for me baby? Did I get you this worked up? Or was it at the party? Did you like the way everyone was looking at you, the way they were touching you? Maybe we should have stayed and I could have had you just like that, on your belly, ass up in the air with everyone watching? My little slut would have wanted that, yes?” 

And here’s the thing about Hongjoong in rut. He gets rough, mean, so deliciously mean it makes Mingi’s knees give out. And Mingi’s knees do give out until Hongjoong’s practically holding him up. 

“N-no,” he tries to protest, “Only for you, alpha-”

“Oh, don’t be a bad boy Mingi. You can tell the truth. I know just how much you like being the centre of attention, how much you crave being flaunted in front of everyone like a slut. That’s what you are, aren't you Mingi? A little slut.  _ My  _ slut.” Hongjoong runs a finger down the outline of Mingi’s cock through his skirt, ignoring the high-pitched whine Mingi lets out, cock overstimulated and sensitive. “Coming in your underwear like a whore. Say it, sweetheart.”

Mingi struggles to form words and when he says nothing for a beat, Hongjoong presses down hard on his cock, squeezing just a little until Mingi bucks his hips with a jerk. 

“God-I- fuck, I’m a slut, Joongie, alpha, I’m your slut, just yours,  _ please _ -”

In a flash, he’s bent over the table, hip bones digging into the wood, hands twisted behind his back, Hongjoong clasping them in his own, nails piercing his wrists. For a moment, nothing happens and Mingi starts squirming, just shy of begging Hongjoong to touch him. Then he feels Hongjoong scrape his nails on the back of Mingi’s thighs, through the little holes of the fishnets, reaching up and up and flipping the skirt up. Then he pauses, hand resting on Mingi’s thigh and Mingi shakes in anticipation. Hongjoong traces the line of his panties, breathing shaky. 

  
“Fuck- are these, fuck  _ Mingi.” _

Hongjoong sounds reverent, voice trembling and Mingi’s heart swells. He arches his back, pushing his ass out a little more and gasping when Hongjoong rubs two fingers against his hole through the wet fabric, pushing them in just a little. Suddenly, he hears Hongjoong drop to his knees, and shrieks when he feels a different kind of pressure on his hole, Hongjoong’s tongue burrowing into him through the drenched fabric. Mingi wonders how Hongjoong still has enough self-control for this, when Mingi’s already so gone his head is just a big puddle of arousal and mush. 

Hongjoong growls and smacks Mingi’s ass again. “I can’t believe you, wearing these little panties under that skirt, thinking you were going to make me jealous. Please, puppy, you know exactly who you belong to, and I’ll make sure everyone else knows it too,” Hongjoong murmurs, voice heavy and dark, and peels the panties and tights off Mingi carefully, shoving at them till they’re bunched up around his knees. 

Mingi realises just how much slick he’s been leaking, whining at the uncomfortable stickiness between his thighs. Before he can say anything though, Hongjoong starts licking up the excess slick, biting at his inner thighs, making him whimper. 

Hongjoong swipes his tongue up Mingi’s taint and smacks his thigh when Mingi jolts. He grips Mingi’s thighs hard and starts licking into his hole fervently, fucking his tongue in, and Mingi’s cock hangs heavy, precum pooling at the head, beginning to leak all over. Hongjoong eats Mingi out like he’s starving, making these deep groaning noises and sighs that make him tremble, pushing in so deep, Mingi feels like he might just come again. 

And he’s close, so close, the pressure building in his abdomen when suddenly, Hongjoong pulls away and takes Mingi’s panties off, lifting his legs up one by one, until he’s only wearing the skirt, bunched up around his waist. Mingi can’t see what he’s doing but when Hongjoong reaches around and stuffs the panties into Mingi’s mouth, with a short, “Don’t drop them”, Mingi can’t hold it back, feels his cock spurt come all over the table, drooling into the panties, his senses overwhelmed by the sweet scent of his own slick, Hongjoong’s ever-present, commanding scent. He feels like he’s floating, knows he looks like a mess, drooling everywhere, tears falling from his eyes. But Hongjoong just coos, brushes his hair back and presses a tender kiss to his back. 

“God, I need to fuck you so bad puppy, will you let me?” It boggles Mingi’s mind that Hongjoong still asks him for permission despite the fact that he smells like he’s ready to mount Mingi like an animal, despite the way his hands grip Mingi’s hips, barely holding back. Mingi nods frantically, trying to look back at Hongjoong with wide eyes, begging, because god he really wants to be fucked, really wants to feel full-

Hongjoong chuckles, and without warning, stuffs three fingers into Mingi, stretching him out quickly, adding another and fucking in hard just to hear Mingi moan. His fingers slip away and Mingi can hear the sounds of Hongjoong shoving his pants down, and shivers when he feels Hongjoong’s cock smack against his hole, sliding in the slick gathered at his entrance. When Hongjoong, finally,  _ finally,  _ pushes in, painstakingly slow, Mingi sobs loudly, muffled through the panties, trying to grind his hips back, and absently, his heat-addled brain wants to cry, beg his alpha to fuck him harder, fuck into him until Mingi’s wailing but he can’t, doesn’t want to disappoint Hongjoong by dropping the panties. 

He doesn’t realise he’s been making high-pitched noises until Hongjoong shushes him, nails scraping down his back, and starts moving, thrusting slowly but deep and hard, shoving Mingi up the table until his cock slides against the wood almost painfully. Mingi’s hands scramble on the wood, scratching and pawing, reaching behind to hold on to Hongjoong who grabs them, stretching them out until Mingi’s arms burn, holding onto them like they’re reins, using them to pull Mingi back on his cock.

Hongjoong fucks into him faster, sloppy and so rough, his hips smacking against Mingi’s ass loudly. His scent has become thicker, so heavy in the air, Mingi’s body revels in it, in the feeling of his alpha losing control, using his body for his own pleasure. Mingi lets himself fall, sinking so deep into his own pleasure, all he’s aware of is the fullness of Hongjoong’s cock and the sharp spikes of friction against his cock. He sucks on the panties in his mouth, tasting the drying slick, and moans happily, whining when Hongjoong pounds into him particularly hard, when Hongjoong spanks his ass, the pain melting into his body, molten and sweet. 

He isn’t completely aware of it when he comes again, just feels his body writhe, vision blurry and sags onto the table until the only thing holding him is Hongjoong’s grip on him. There’s an increasing pressure in his ass and Mingi wriggles in happiness when Hongjoong’s knot grows, stuffing him full. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, locked together, Mingi’s mind still drifting somewhere. 

When he comes back into himself, Hongjoong’s moved him to the bedroom, undressed him, laid him out on clean sheets and is fucking into him slow and sweet, holding Mingi’s legs up till they’re almost touching his chest, pressing lingering kisses on Mingi’s calves. When he opens his eyes, Hongjoong smiles down at him, face flushed and sweating, and Mingi raises his head up, reaches out, urging Hongjoong to lean down and give him a soft kiss, grinning into his mouth when Mingi moans loudly. He still feels dazed, out of it, gaze fixed on Hongjoong, watching the lines of his muscles, the look of concentration on his face, the beautiful way his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. 

He has the overwhelming urge to sob, a lump lodged in his throat, wants this feeling to last forever, the delicious burn in his thighs, the way Hongjoong’s filling him up so good, the way Hongjoong whispers little promises, mouthing them against his skin, the way he catches Mingi’s eyes and mouths a reverent “ _ I love you. _ ” 

He does cry when Hongjoong’s knot begins to swell again, keening loudly and scrabbling to take hold of one of Hongjoong’s hands and bring it up to his mouth, sucking and licking around the fingers. Hongjoong growls loudly, vibrating deep in his chest and bends down, uncaring of the way Mingi’s legs are practically bent in half, and clamps down on Mingi’s neck with his teeth. When he bites down, slowly and carefully, Mingi wails, body trembling because it hurts, it hurts so good, Mingi never wants the pain to end. 

Hongjoong keeps his teeth in, waiting till the claim takes, groaning into the bite when he begins to come, knot pulsing in Mingi, filling him up so good, marking him from the inside and outside, till he’s claiming Mingi in every sense of the word. Mingi’s absently aware of the streaks of blood pearling up from the bite, of Hongjoong laving at it, licking the blood up and cleaning the bite. 

Mingi revels in Hongjoong’s attention, the way he worships him, the bite on his neck stinging, Hongjoong’s knot keeping him stretched out. Slowly, like petals unfurling, Mingi becomes aware of everything around him, blinking up at the ceiling, body registering his exhaustion, the lingering aches and pains, and the bone-deep satisfaction of being claimed by his alpha. He’s purring, loudly, and he almost stops short in embarrassment until he realises Hongjoong’s resting on his chest, pecking Mingi’s skin absently, like he’s dozing off. 

Mingi threads shaky fingers into Hongjoong’s hair, playing with the sweaty locks while Hongjoong hums. Hongjoong’s knot goes down and he slips out reluctantly, surging up immediately to envelop Mingi in a hug, giggling against his mouth when Mingi pouts at him, missing the feeling of fullness, wanting Hongjoong to stay in him forever. Hongjoong reaches down lazily and plugs Mingi up with his fingers, kissing him languidly, leaning down to press a kiss against the bite every now and then. 

Mingi giggles and pushes at Hongjoong’s head when he keeps licking around the bite, as if he can’t stay away. “Your mouth is going to be attached to my neck, isn’t it? Maybe I shouldn’t have let you bite me,” he muses jokingly and Hongjoong growls, biting down playfully until Mingi’s whining. 

They lounge in bed for ages, until they become aware of the drying stickiness on their skin, the smell of sex becoming heavy and pungent. Hongjoong drags Mingi up and to the bathroom, pushing him into the shower, and sighing when the spray of hot water hits them. 

“So, excluding the panties, what else did you get?” Hongjoong asks curiously, lathering up Mingi’s body with scentless soap and a loofah. Mingi blushes and regretfully thinks of the pretty plug he’d left behind, how it would have been perfect right now, plugging him up and keeping Hongjoong’s come in him-

Oh  _ fuck _ . 

Mingi freezes, reaches around to touch his hole, fingers sliding through the copious amounts of come dripping out of him and stares wide-eyed at Hongjoong. Hongjoong looks confused for a moment, mouth pushed out into a pout until he realises and shrieks. 

“Oh my fucking god, I fucked you bare. I fucked you bare and you’re in heat and I’m in rut, oh my  _ god, Mingi neither of us have money for a house in the suburbs yet!”  _ He’s laughing, sliding his hands around Mingi’s waist and giggling into his chest, muttering about how irresponsible they are, how they need to start saving up for a place right now, petting at Mingi’s sides comfortingly, and Mingi thinks, despite everything, they’ll be okay. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**yeosangie** : **mingi i swear to GOD if you got knocked up before me i’ll be so pissed at you, our kids were supposed to be the same age just like us!!!**

**You: teehee🥰**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO LEAVE COMMENTS/KUDOS IF YOU LIKED IT, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HEARING ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK, WHAT WERE YOUR FAVOURITE PARTS ETC IT MAKES MY DAY!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND HAVE A FABULOUS DAY
> 
> (also you can find me on twitter at [fightmehyuk](https://twitter.com/fightmehyuk)


End file.
